Fury Cutter (move)
|accuracy=95 |gen=II |tm2=yes |tm#2=49 |mte=yes |mtpt=yes |mths=yes |category=Cool |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Can be repeatedly used without boring the judge. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Allows performance of the same move twice in a row. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6= An appealing move that can be used repeatedly without boring the audience. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Fury Cutter (Japanese: れんぞくぎり Consecutive Cut) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. It was TM49 in Generation II. Effect Generations II to IV Fury Cutter starts with a base power of 10. Every time Fury Cutter is used successively, its power will double, up to a maximum of 160. If Fury Cutter misses or the user is switched out, the power will reset to normal. Fury Cutter can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if either the move or was used in the prior turn. Generation V Fury Cutter's base power increased from 10 to 20. If another move is selected, Fury Cutter's power will reset. Generation VI onward Fury Cutter's base power increased even further from 20 to 40. Description |A Bug-type attack that grows more powerful with every hit. Returns to normal if it misses.}} |Successive hits raise power.}} |An attack that intensifies on each successive hit.}} |An attack that grows stronger on each successive hit.}} |The foe is slashed with scythes or claws. Its power increases if it hits in succession.}} |The target is slashed with scythes or claws. Its power increases if it hits in succession.}} |The target is slashed with scythes or claws. This attack becomes more powerful if it hits in succession.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 14 |14 11 |11}} 14 |14 11 |11}} ||}} 16 |16|16}} }} |1}} |STAB='}} 8 |8|8}} 10 |10|STAB='}} 10 |10|STAB='}} |STAB='}} 5 |5|5|STAB='}} 16 |16|16}} 14 |14}} By By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - |STAB='}} By Generation II In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, and the Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) games, Fury Cutter hits the target in front twice in a row. From Gates to Infinity, Fury Cutter increases in power by 50% when Fury Cutter was the last move used by the user on the floor. Pokémon Conquest |stars=1 |pow=12 |acc=95% |eff=Every time it is used successively, its power will double. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Fury Cutter had an energy gain of 12%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Fury Cutter had a duration of 0.4 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Fury Cutter had a duration of 0.9 seconds. , , and may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Attacks the target twice in succession.}} |Inflicts damage on the target using 2 attacks in a single turn.}} | }} |The target is slashed with scythes or claws. Its power increases if it hits in succession.}} |It damages an enemy. Its power goes up if you use it multiple times in a row.}} |It damages an enemy. Its power goes up if you use it sequentially.}} |} |} In the anime * In ''Vanity Affair, an unknown whom was battling told his to use Fury Cutter, but it was forced to dodge 's , thus never completing the move. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * At its max power of 160, Fury Cutter is capable of having the highest power of all Bug-type moves. * Bugsy is said to have discovered this technique by himself. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=連斬 連切 |zh_cmn=連斬 / 连斩 連切 / 连切 |nl=Furiesnijder |fi=Raivoterä |fr=Taillade |de=Zornklinge |el=Μανιασμένο Κοπίδι |id=Pisau Mengamuk Mengiris Bertubi-tubi |it=Tagliofuria |ko=연속자르기 Yeonsok Jareugi |pl=Noże Furii ( onwards) Pełna Moc (EP144) |pt_br=Cortador de Fúria (games, -present, TCG, manga) Corte Furioso (early anime) |pt_eu=Corte Furioso Cortador Fúria |sr=Besni Sekač |es_eu=Cortefuria |es_la=Corte Furia |vi=Liên Hoàn Chém }} Category:Moves that power up de:Zornklinge es:Corte furia fr:Taillade it:Tagliofuria ja:れんぞくぎり zh:连斩（招式）